Ceremony
by VilyaSage
Summary: [oneshot] Natalia did not want to face today. She wanted to believe she was forced into it, even though she knows otherwise. It just wasn't possible to wait any longer...and he probably agrees.


_Spoilers right through to the end of the game. I've been thinking about doing a story like this for a while, so I really hope you enjoy reading it! _

---

**Ceremony**

It was a beautiful day. The sky above Baticul was a deep, shining, cloudless blue, and the softest of breezes ruffled the flowers in the garden, spreading a faint uplifting aroma through the air. The sun was high but not unbearable, sparkling off the water in the garden fountain and the windows of the palace.

Natalia took all of this in and looked up into the endless azure with a furious scowl. _It should be raining!_ She crossed her arms indignantly, not caring if she wrinkled the formal attire she had worn for the occasion, and fought off the strong urge to scream. _Why does it have to be nice out?_

She sighed, losing the ferocious expression but replacing it with a blank, distant one. She uncrossed her arms, too, well aware that she was hardly behaving the way a princess _ought_ to. The brightness of the sky, the beauty of the garden, the sound of the water falling from the fountain…in its own way, everything really _was_ going the way it should.

"Your pardon, Princess?" Natalia turned around, fixing a benign smile on her face as she regarded one of her father's retainers. "His Highness is requesting your presence in his private chambers, Princess Natalia." The man dipped into a deep, respectful bow.

"Of course." She nodded once at the man – she knew his name, of course, but at the moment it was doing all it could to escape her – who bowed politely again. "Please tell him I will be there presently."

"Yes, Princess." He bowed again and retreated quickly. Natalia let the smile fall and looked at the garden once more. The breeze picked up again, blowing her short hair across her face. She pushed it back with a frustrated huff and turned, commencing a slow, measured walk back through the castle.

Several of the royal guards and other palace staff greeted her formally but cheerfully as she passed them. She gave the same placid, composed greetings in return, escaping any sort of longer conversation by presenting the king's request. It took her longer than she would have liked to reach her father's room, but she supposed it could not be helped.

She knocked softly on the door, pushing it open at the faint, "Enter," that came from inside. King Ingobert VI sat at one end of a long, polished wood table, staring intently down at the open book before him. He was lightly tapping a pen against a sheet of fine paper, shaking his head slightly. At Natalia's entrance, he looked up and smiled genuinely.

"I'm sorry if I'm late, Father," she said quietly, smiling back. "If you're busy, I can wait." She started to back out the door again, but Ingobert set his pen down and stood, pushing in his chair.

"No, no, of course not." He crossed the room to her, and she came the rest of the way inside, closing the door behind her. "You are _always_ more welcome than any business to which I might be attending." His smile widened as he put a loving hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Father," Natalia said quietly, blushing just slightly and lowering her head. "I'm grateful that you hold me in such high esteem."

"You know you have no need to be so formal with me, Natalia," he chided gently. She looked up at him again, matching his grin with one of her own. "Now _that's_ more like the daughter I'm used to." They stood there, smiling at each other, for a few silent moments, just enjoying the company.

"What was it you needed to see me about, Father?" Natalia asked finally, her curiosity overtaking her. Of course, she already knew the answer, but it felt better to ask. Perhaps she was wrong. _Please…I want to be wrong…_

"I…well, I was…I was going over the agenda for today," Ingobert managed finally, clearing his throat to hide the catch in his voice. "I was…I just wanted to assure myself that you were all right."

Natalia looked at the ground again, feeling her own breath catch. That he should be thinking of _her_ like this, on a day like today, simply amazed her. _This is why he is a good king, why our people love him so much. He always thinks of others before himself, even when…faced with hard choices._

"Natalia?"

"Of course!" Her head snapped up, but she knew better than to try to adopt a semblance of a smile in front of him. He would be able to see through it; he always had been. "I'm…I'll be fine, Father. This _is_ a celebration, is it not?"

He nodded slowly after contemplating it for a minute or two. "Yes. Yes, it is. And what a fine day it is for this celebration." He turned toward the window, and Natalia did the same. One small, lazy cloud drifted through the sky now, but other than that the day remained unblemished.

"Natalia." She looked at him again; his gaze remained fixed on the window glass. "You have grown so much in the past few years." His tone of voice held pride and affection for his daughter. "You have become so much more than I had ever thought possible." He turned his head to smile at her. "I am _very_ proud of you."

"Thank you, Father." She felt the blush returning. The king was hardly stingy with his praise, at least for her, but she could feel the sincerity of his words now more than she usually did.

"There is something I have learned recently, too. I was hoping I could share it with you."

"Of course. What is it?" He turned from the window. The smile he gave her now was no less loving and kind, but it also held the edges of sadness.

"I have learned, from _you_, my daughter, that in order to gain something of any value, you must be willing to let go something equally precious to you." He laughed quietly, almost solemnly. "Ah, but forgive me. If I have learned it from you, then surely you had already known this."

His hand fell from her shoulder as his smile faded slightly. Seized by a sudden strong desire, she stepped closer and embraced him. His arms settled comfortingly around her shoulders, and she buried her face in the folds of his formal robes.

They stood like that for a long time, framed by the picturesque scene shining through the window. Ingobert stroked his daughter's hair gently, the way he had long ago, when she had been very small and afraid. He could feel Natalia trembling slightly as she fought for control of the emotions that threatened to burst from her.

"Oh, Father," she whispered when she finally pulled away, head down and eyes half-closed. "I…I wish…"

"I know," he said softly, gently tilting his daughter's chin until she looked up at him again. "I wish, too." He smiled again, and Natalia saw the weight of long, difficult years in the set of his face. "However, we have very little choice but to go forward." He winked at her. "After all, we can hardly keep the rest of our honored guests waiting."

She nodded, smiling back with all the happiness she could. He was right, of course. She had known he was right back when they had first begun to discuss the date. She just had not wanted to admit it, did not want to even now.

"I need to finish getting ready," the king said finally, giving her an almost playful wave toward the door. "Go out and enjoy the sunshine for a while. I will meet you in the audience chamber in one hour."

"Yes, Father." Natalia left as quietly as she had come in and resumed her leisurely pace. She did not feel like returning to the garden, nor did she really desire to leave the palace through its front doors. It was far too likely that she would encounter someone with whom she simply did not feel like conversing. She realized this was not the way a proper princess should act, and definitely not the way _Natalia _ever acted.

She did not feel like being Natalia today. She felt like being invisible. Or perhaps, like being somewhere else, somewhere far away from Baticul and the palace and the bright sun. _I would rather be on the other side of the world,_ she thought with a sigh.

---

The ceremony ended with a grand fanfare. The garden was full of people who had come to represent the cities of Kimlasca – indeed, of Auldrant as a whole. As the last strains of the music built to a final, triumphant ring, all those gathered dropped respectfully to one knee, facing the raised platform reverently.

Natalia stared out at her people in that moment, amazed. The feeling of having an entire city – in theory, an entire _country_ – bowing to you, one small and insignificant person in so large a world, was overwhelming even to think about. The gathered crowd rose again as one, the music fading. Taking this as the signal of the true end of the formal ceremony, the people dispersed to talk in quiet, almost awed tones among themselves.

Natalia stood beside her father, a small smile glossing over the strained emotion in her eyes. She greeted politely anyone who approached her, doing her absolute best not to grimace when anyone commented on the beauty of the day. The splendor of it had not diminished as it had drawn closer to noon, and the general agreement was that holding the ceremony in the garden had been an excellent choice.

The king and his daughter were engaged in pleasant conversation with three of the delegates who had arrived from Chesedonia when she spotted them. Her mood instantly brightened, and the beginnings of a real smile spread across her face. She had looked for them during the ceremony, but had been unable to do so thoroughly without appearing conspicuous.

"Excuse me, Your Highness." Natalia spoke quietly, her voice at a lower register than usual. Ingobert looked down at her curiously. "I would ask for permission to excuse myself for a short while."

Knowing his daughter well, the king scanned the mingling crowd and spotted the familiar figures near the center of the garden, watching silently. He nodded in recognition of them, and nodded again to Natalia.

"Of course, Natalia." He smiled sadly. "You should join them."

"Thank you," she said breathlessly, fighting to keep from sprinting right to them. She restrained herself to a fast walk, never once losing her placid smile. When she reached them, wearing that same expression, she received similar smiles in return.

"Colonel Curtiss," she said respectfully. "Fon Master. You honor us with your presence here today." She brushed a stray piece of hair from her eyes, not liking the tightness forming in her throat. "It is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you again as well, Princess," Jade replied formally, his usual flourishing, mocking bow of greeting subdued this time. "Emperor Peony sends his regards, and his regrets." The colonel's hands returned to the pockets of his usual uniform. _It's just like him not to dress for this occasion_, Natalia thought dryly.

"Please inform Emperor Peony that we send ours, also." At that, the air of formality seemed to disappear, and Natalia relaxed considerably. "I'm…glad you came."

"Of course we came," Anise said quietly, smiling up at Natalia as brightly as she could manage. "We wouldn't…miss this. We _couldn't_."

"Indeed," Jade agreed solemnly. Natalia lowered her gaze to the stone path upon which she stood, struggling not to lose her composure.

"Th-thank you…both of you." He voice caught and broke, and she clasped both hands together tightly in front of her. She focused her emotions into that, into the strength of her grip on herself, in an attempt to turn them away from actual expression.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Jade remarked casually, staring distantly up at the flawless sky.

"And it's a nice day," Anise added cheerfully; her smile all but disappeared when she noticed Natalia's reaction. She had shifted suddenly to stand at rigid attention, and the look she was giving the garden path had a stunned, angry quality.

"All in all," Jade continued quietly, looking at the princess directly, observing, "I believe he would have approved."

Natalia openly flinched, closing her eyes tightly as she started trembling. She was aware of the curious look she was receiving from the colonel, as well as the worried one from Anise, but she did not care. She had held this back through the entire ceremony, for the whole day. She was _not_ about to get emotional now.

"Natalia?" a new voice asked quietly from behind her. She looked up with a puzzled frown and turned around, smiling again for real when she recognized the owner of that voice.

"Noelle! I didn't expect to see you here." The young pilot grinned, rubbing the back of her head in mild embarrassment.

"How do you think we got here?" Anise asked, hands on her hips. "I didn't _walk_ all the way from Daath, you know. It's hardly fitting for a Fon Master." She shook her head at the silliness of the very idea, almost giggling. "Besides, Noelle wanted to come too!"

"I did. I was more than happy to pick up Jade and Anise along the way," she added, nodding toward the colonel and the newest Fon Master. "I almost missed Jade, actually. His letter arrived just before I left."

"His letter?" Natalia turned to regard Jade again. He had adopted his usual, casual smile once more, and was studying the crowds of people with just a vague interest. When he realized – or, more likely, when he felt like acknowledging – that the question had been addressed to him, he removed one hand from its pocket and slid his glasses higher on his face.

"Yes, my letter. Is there another method of informing Noelle of my intended travel plans that you would suggest instead?" That was not what Natalia had meant by her question. She thought he probably knew that, and so she rounded on Noelle again instead.

"You got a letter from Anise, too?" The pilot nodded, looking perplexed. Natalia could hardly blame her, though. It was not at all obvious where she was going with this to anyone except herself and, likely, Jade. "And that was all? No letters from anyone else?"

"Not that I remember. Well, Guy writes now and again…he asks about the Albiore a lot," she added, shaking her head in mild confusion. "But he hasn't written recently."

"Oh. I see." Natalia looked sad for a very short moment, but it switched over to fierce anger almost immediately. "Where _are_ those two?" She was practically screaming, and received more than a few worried looks, but she had stopped caring. "How can they have the audacity not to be here today?"

"I would imagine you're referring to Guy and Tear?" Jade asked, sounding irritated himself. Natalia nodded stiffly, crossing her arms. "They do appear to be conspicuously absent."

"Yeah!" Anise sounded just as annoyed as Natalia felt. "Why aren't they here? I thought they were Luke's closest friends!" She regretted the words as soon as she spoke them, covering her mouth with her hands in shock, as though she could stop them, somehow, after the fact. "I…I'm sorry, Natalia. I didn't mean that like it sounded."

"I know." There was no mistaking the distressing, beaten tone of Natalia's reply. "I know what you meant, too." She sighed, all the energy for anger leaving her in one rush. "I don't understand it. I don't understand _them_, how they can do this."

_How they can abandon us…abandon Luke…like this?_ Natalia grew furious all over again at her thoughts, a part of her still childishly clinging to her frustration at the sunshine. It was several seconds before she realized she had spoken that last thought.

Jade regarded her critically, the glare from the sun hiding much of his expression behind his glasses. He was silent for several long moments; eventually, he sighed softly, shaking his head.

"It is possible that they feel _we_ have abandoned him, by coming here." His tone was far more serious than any of them had really heard before. "That we have, in effect, given up. That we are willing to admit there is no longer any hope in…hoping."

"We're not admitting that!" Anise argued, the edge of desperation finding its way into her voice. She backed off instantly when Jade's hard, crimson gaze turned to her. "A-are we?"

"Of course not!" Natalia surprised even herself with her outburst. For the first time that day, though, she had done something that felt _right._ "He made us a promise and I intend to hold him to it." She knew she was being childish. She understood, had understood since the day began, that the real reason for her anger had nothing to do with the weather or the air of false happiness or even the absence of her friends.

She was angry with herself. Angry that, in allowing this ceremony to happen, she _had_ given up on him. She had lost hope, had finally admitted to herself and her people that even she thought he would never really come back.

"Princess," Jade began warningly, but he seemed to think better of it and did not say anything else. Natalia was satisfied with that; she felt that if he had continued, she might have slapped him.

The wind picked up as the hour chimed in the distance. It was noon. By some kind of silent agreement, all four of them turned to regard the slightly elevated platform that displayed two grave markers.

Natalia had insisted, after much internal debate, on honoring both Luke and Asch in the ceremony. Her father had presented no argument; her aunt Susanne had been elated that she had even considered it. Really, the decision had belonged to Duke and Madam Fabre; Natalia was glad they had agreed.

_Asch fon Fabre. ND 2000 – ND 2020. Of the Six God-Generals of the Order of Lorelei._ _Scion of the Power of Lorelei. Dedicated, determined, trustworthy, brave._

His parents had been adamant about the name. Natalia had, too, about the description. Luke had never told her if he knew completely what his counterpart's final moments had been like, so she had done her best from what she did know. Reading it now, she felt she had been right.

_Luke fon Fabre. ND 2000 – ND 2020. Goodwill Ambassador and Heir to the Throne. Scion of the Power of Lorelei. Confident, caring, repentant, strong._

Ingobert had suggested the date, in both cases. His reasoning had been simple and sound: Luke _had_ come of age. He had not been the usual age when it happened, but it had certainly taken place. It was only fitting to assign him the correct age on the carved stone. He had never mentioned, perhaps deliberately, to which Luke he was referring. Natalia had felt he really meant both.

Across from them were her aunt and uncle. They, too, were keeping up a stoic, almost serene appearance. He had his arm around her more tightly than usual. Her hand had tangled itself in the fabric of his formal robes. She leaned on him more than was apparent at first glance; his other hand, curled into a tight fist, was shaking.

The last of the noon bells sounded somberly, fading away as the wind slowed to a gentle breeze again. Natalia brought one hand up to her face thoughtfully, shocked when her fingers encountered wetness. _I'm crying. I…I shouldn't be…but…have I really given up?_ She stared at Luke's name, as close to a glare as she dared bring herself.

_This is your fault! The way everyone has been acting today – falsely cheerful, pretending happiness as though we were about to hold a real coming-of-age ceremony. As if we were hosting a royal _birthday_ party…instead of a _funeral. _Why…why haven't you come back yet? We've waited almost a year for you. _

She closed her eyes, ignoring the tears, no longer caring that she had them. _I don't want to give up on you, Luke! None of us want to. …What if we have to?_

"N-Natalia?" Anise questioned, hesitating. The princess shook her head quickly, as though to rid herself of whatever thoughts she might be having. She wiped her eyes once, casually, in an attempt to pass it off as nothing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she whispered, shaking her head again.

"If we want to get to Tataroo Valley on time, we should hurry." All three girls stared openly at Jade, who was staring off into the distance again.

"Um…Colonel?" Anise ventured. Jade regarded her with open amusement. "What are you talking about?"

"Going after Guy and Tear, of course." At their continued confusion, Jade sighed and spread his arms in an indifferent shrug. "Forgive me for thinking that we might have found them at the location where they believe this whole thing began."

"Do you really think they'll be there, Jade?" Noelle asked, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I mean…would they want to be, today?"

"No, he's right," Natalia cut in, nodding slowly as she processed his suggestion. "They would go there. That's where..." She smiled sadly, her voice catching. "They would have thought it more fitting to go there. To honor him."

"So we're going to go too?" Anise asked, excitement spread across her face. Natalia nodded, resolute. "Great. Let's get going."

"Hold on." The princess raised one hand, holding off any more conversation. "I already ran off like this once without anyone knowing where I'd gone. I want to tell my father I'll be leaving."

"It would be seen as improper if the betrothed of the deceased simply disappeared in the middle of such a ceremony," Jade remarked as Natalia hurried back to the king.

"I don't think that's why she's asking," Anise muttered, hands on her hips again. Jade pretended not to notice.

Natalia reached Ingobert just as he finished another quiet, reserved conversation. He regarded her calmly, took note of the hopeful, almost pleading look in her eyes, and smiled gently. "Is there something you needed, Natalia?"

"There is, Father." She kept her voice quiet, glad he was able to understand her so well without unnecessary words. "I would like to accompany my…my friends on a short trip. I would not be gone more than a day or two, I'm sure."

"You realize this would be viewed by most of the court as poor conduct," Ingobert said sternly; his broad smile overrode his tone completely. Natalia saw the smile without hearing the words, and her own grew to match it. "However, I can hardly object. You have always done as you wished despite the thoughts of the court, and I do not doubt you will continue to do so."

"Thank you, Father!" She stopped just short of embracing him. He did so anyway, quickly but tightly. When he let go, he retained his hold on both of her shoulders for a moment.

"As long as you come back," he intoned solemnly. She read the worry and tinges of fear in his eyes and smiled reassuringly, the smile she had not worn in almost a year.

"I will." She gave him a small wave, surprised at her own informality, before running back to join her friends. She received several glances as she passed people, but the residents of Baticul were used to things like this from their beloved princess. Most of them simply shook their heads or shrugged and returned to their conversations.

"What did he say?" Noelle asked as Natalia approached the group again.

"He has no objections," she replied smoothly, brushing her hair back from her face again.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Anise asked impatiently.

"Not a thing." Natalia let nothing through in her tone of voice. She turned and headed toward the doors that would lead them back through the Fabre manor and to the rest of Baticul. Noelle followed her, and Anise started to, but she turned back to stare at Jade.

He wore a set expression, perhaps even a slight smile. His hands rested casually in his pockets. Overall, he gave away nothing of what he might be thinking. His eyes, though, were locked on the gravestones. Anise could see them from where she was standing. She was stunned silent for a moment; she had never seen that look before. Apparently not noticing her, he reached up with one hand and rubbed the center of his forehead, closing his eyes with a nearly imperceptible sigh.

"Let's go, Colonel!" she called overly loudly, hands on her hips in an exaggeration of impatience. He looked sideways at her, returned his hand to his pocket and shook his head.

"Your pardon, Fon Master," he said teasingly when he reached her. "The elderly have trouble keeping up with such a fast pace." He passed her effortlessly, ruffling her hair as he did so. Anise gave him something of a frustrated glare in return, but when he was no longer looking, she smiled.

Noelle was saying something about where she had left the Albiore. Natalia knew she should have been listening, that it was probably important. She was too busy trying to figure out how she was supposed to feel.

She was happy, in a way. They were going to Tataroo Valley, where she was now almost certain they would find Guy and Tear. _One last little adventure_, part of her thought. She was angry, too, that those two had not even had the decency to show their faces at the ceremony. She was trying with all her strength _not_ to be sad, as well. She was not sure it was working.

The four of them boarded the lift that would take them down to the main level of the city. Natalia looked up at the clear blue sky again, cloudless once more. Perhaps it was better this way, after all. The Albiore did not handle well in rough weather.

And all in all, Luke would have approved.

---

_I have to say, I'm glad that these short scene breaks still work here. Sometimes that page-length border just doesn't cut it. :) Anyway, I hope you liked it – the idea has been bouncing around in my head for a really long time. _


End file.
